I Used to be an Angel!
by Miharu Nakashima
Summary: If you read the manga,you know that finn becomes Maron and Chiaki's daughter.and Access is Shinji,son of Minazuki and Miyako.NatsukixShinji
1. Prolauge: Strange Dreams

Ever since I was born, I've been having strange dreams. I see a girl, frozen in ice. She was radiant, beautiful, and had shared my name, Natsuki.I have a dream that her brother killed her to for his own selfish purposes. I don't wake up then; I watch her soul rise into the clouds and pass through golden gates. I think 'she must be in Heaven.' Yes and no, she was in heaven, but she had a new body, and dark wings sprung out of her back. Her name was now Finn Fish.

Her Hair was yellowish-green, an odd color compared to others. She worked hard, and made many friends-and met a lover, she was upgraded to a semi-angel and her wings turned white. She got to return to Earth to soak up holy energy, she did a horrible thing and was banished from Heaven. Right before her soul was vanished from existense, the prince of darkness made her his.

She only had one mission, to destroy the reincarnation of Jeanne d' she grew close to her and she failed. She had nowhere to go, she thought nobody loved her anymore. She thought that she could just let her soul go. But then her friends gave their holy-power to her, it wasn't enough but her lover came and gave almost all of his-just to save her life. I never forget his name, Access Time.

She became a full angel, but that didn't save her from dying. The last thing I saw was Access taking off an earring and closing it in her fist and said, "I'll meet you in another life"


	2. This is a normal morning

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" Screeches my alarm clock at a far too early time of 5:30am. I slowly got out of bed. Still half-asleep I get my uniform on, make breakfast for Mom and possibly Dad, and do some laundry-all before I had to leave! I quietly grabbed my briefcase and tip-toed to the door. I slowly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I didn't leave, HE was blocking the way out.

"Oh Natsuki, you're up early as always!" HE glanced over to the breakfast that I had set out for Dad, "Oh,Chiaki's home? He still owes me some pancakes,I'll just take his breakfast" There's something about him that just pisses me off. I walked over to him,fists tight with rage.I grabbed his collar of his shirt and fliped him onto the floor.

"Get the hell out of my house, Shinji!"

He sat up,brushing off his sholders,"Geez,I was just kidding,you don't have to be so violent,"he chuckled,"but I still love you as much as yesterday!"He held out his arms and slowly embraced me."Will you marry me?"

I kicked him in the let go of me and hopped up and down,grasping his leg. "You asked me that every day since the day I was born,the answer will be the same even on the day I die, NO!"

"Chiaki,get up! Shinji's here for his morning proposal! I think he's early!" Mom's awake. Darn I was so close from beating this event. I already know what is going to happen,Mom is going to say something completly off the topic (but still something common to say in the morning) and then say,_'Oh Natsuki,your father,was exactly the same when I was your age!'_ Then Dad will say_'I still am' _then hug my mom in a childly mannor (for some reason,I don't like seeing them together) ,Shinji's mother, will come running in furious, but with a bento in her hands and say somthing like,_'SHINJI!! STOP FORGETTING YOUR BENTO!'_ Then she'll look at me and whisper, _'I'll take him off your hands' _and pull him out by the ear.

"Natsuki! These eggs look so good!" Mom exclaimed, she then looked at Shinji, "Oh Natsuki, don't father was exactly the same as Shinji when I was your age!"

Dad walked in,"Your still the same too! You still look so squeezeable!" He squealed while hugging Mom. Darn I was off on that one.

The door swung open,Mrs Minazuki with a bento,"SHINJI! STOP FORGETTING YOUR BENTO! YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO REMEMBER IT!" she walked past me and whispered, "I'll take him off your hands" as she walked toward Shinji,grabbed his ear, and dragged him out of my house.

I sighed and looked at Mom, "Why does he propose to me _every_ day?"

She looked at Dad and mumbled to him, "You know what they say, history repeats itself"

"Mother, you're hiding something from me, I know it. It seems like everybody I know is in on this secret. Why won't you tell me?"

Dad put a hand on my shoulder,"You already know, you just have to remember"

I shoved him away,"You've been telling me that my entire life! I just want to know what the Hell is going on! I'll be expecting you to tell me what is going on when I get home tonight." I yelled as I slammed the front door shut.

-1 hour later-

School wasn't even close to starting,but I was late for my practice.

"Hehe, well well, late again" My best friend, Rina said with a smirk. "Hey,Ruka,Mom! Natsuki decided to show up!" Oh crap, I didn't mind Yashiro-sensei, but Rina's twin sister,Ruka hates when I'm late. She giggled,"You better have a leotard under that uniform, or your in for it"

I started to unbutton my vest,"Duh, you know I do. And with Shinji getting up earlier,it's harder to get here"

She laughed giving me a ribbon, "When will he give up?"

"Maybe when I die, no he'll come to my grave and propose to that" I joked,but I knew that was what he would do

"Natsuki, you're late, you better be ready to pracice until your feet bleed!" Ruka growled.

Rina and Ruka were both identical, the only way to tell them apart was when Rina had her glasses on, while Ruka always wears contact. They both had long, magenta-like hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes. And when they danced together, it was like a mirror. Most people when they look at me think that I am a punk thay dyed my hair tis color. My hair is an odd yellowish-green and my eyes are emerald green. I don't know why I look so different from my parents, but they seem to know, just another secret.

"Natsuki, stop daydreaming and start practicing!"Ruka growled again.


	3. Lolita Complexed Lout

**A/N: Okay, I apologize for being so overdue with it. I just didn't know where to go with it. And just so you know, Rina and Ruka are Celicia and Toki, Fin's old angel friends... And I know that Toki is now a girl (Ruka) , I just found it funnier. And also, if it was 1999 when Maron was Jeanne, then 7 years later, it would be 2006 when Natsuki was born. So, it would be 2021. I won't try to make hover cars or Ibrain 4's or anything like that. The setting will be highly outdated, I'm sorry to say.**

After early morning rhythmics practice, school started. Mom said that it hadn't changed since she went to school all those years ago, and by all those years ago, I mean the 90's. She was right, however. Momokuri senior high school hadn't changed. From the old desks to the out-dated uniforms, if Mom and Dad came back for a visit, they would be able to find their classroom and sit in their old seats.

Sadly, the same thing went for Shinji. When I walked into the classroom, the 19 year old was sitting in his old seat which is now mine. He smirked at me and leaned back. I looked to the teacher, he just shrugged his shoulders and told me that he would move eventually. Thank's a lot, Hijiri-sensei.

Right behind me, Rina was smiling and waving at the boy and Ruka was scowling. I scowled along with Ruka as Shinji went out of my seat and came towards me with his arms outstretched for a hug. "Natsu-" He tried to get out before I punched him.

"Nagoya-san!" The teacher called in the background, "No violence in the classroom!"

Rina ran over to Shinji and helped him up while Ruka and I high-fived each other. "What was that for?" Shinji asked.

"That is for annoying me and stalking me so early in the morning! You lolita complexed lout!" I snapped back.

"It's only because I love you so much!"

"Don't you have to be at the university? Your parents aren't paying for you to stay in High school!" I yelled, "now please leave!"

"Are you missing an earring?" He asked randomly, "Because I found one in your desk, but there was no match." He said holding up my earring.

My face boiled into a firey red. My fists tightened and it took all of my restraint to hold back from tackling him and clawing the earring away from him. It isn't his, it belonged to me. I was born with it, nobody else could have it except for the person who gave it to me. The person who was in my dreams. Access.

"Give it back." I snarled.

"And what if I say no?" Shinji asked, "What is so important about it?" he pressed on.

"Shinji, stop." Rina begged, "Just give it to her."

"Yeah. You're being a jerk. It isn't yours." Ruka added.

"But that is it. I think it is mine."

"Well it isn't!" I huffed, "Just give it back and nobody gets hurt."

"I refuse."

I look over to Hijiri-sensei, "You wouldn't mind if I leave the classroom for a moment to chat with Shinji, would you?"

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee casually, "If their are any stains, you have to clean them up after class."

I smiled and thanked him as I grabbed Shinji's arm and dragged him out into the hall to give him an example of what 2nd degree kendo can do to a girl.

Ten minutes later, I entered the classroom victorious. The earring was safe in my pocket and class still hadn't started. I took my rightful seat inbetween Rina and Ruka, who congratulated me.

"Alright, now that everything is settled, we can start the class." Hijiri-sensei said as he stood up and started writing on the chalkboard. "Now, since we are studying art in our class, we should look at," he turned to show what he wrote on the board, "Art thieves" he read.

I rolled my eyes, how interesting. We get to spend an hour learning about how the Mona Lisa was stolen and who returned them.

"Now who can tell me about famous art thefts in history?" He asked. The class responded in silence.

"The Mona Lisa was stolen, wasn't it?" I asked to break the silence.

"Indeed it was, Nagoya-san. On August 21, 1911, Vincenzo Peruggia had taken it because he felt that since it was an Italian painting, it should be displayed in an Italian museum. His reasons were so sincere and patriotic, that he was released early and called a hero in Italy." He explained, "Now, childeren, should he have been punished more because it was a very popular painting, or less because he was sincere?"

The class mumbled mixed answers.

"I don't think he should've been admired. A thief is a thief!" Someone exclaimed.

"Well, for those who can't make up their mind like Watanabe-san did, let us look at another art thief who is famous around these parts. Who has heard of Kaitou Jeanne?"

At least 90 percent of the kids raised their hands.

"My mom had something stolen by her!" Rina shouted angrily.

"Yeah, but she gave her a prettier painting in return, _and _love advice." Ruka defended, "You know that painting in the spare room, that was Jeanne's compensation!"

"Alright, so we know about Jeanne." He sighed with relief as he passed old newspaper articles and pictures around the classroom. "Nearing the end of the 20th century, in 1999 a new thief announced her arrival and declared that she would take a painting. The last time she was seen was actually on a camp retreat made by this high school."

"Have you ever seen Jeanne with your own eyes?" Another asked.

"Of course I have, Suzuki-kun. Many times. She never tried to hide. In fact, she had a fan club inside the police force trying to catch her." He droned on as I grabbed an article with a huge picture of Jeanne posing for the camera. Behind her was a blurry picture of a young Miyako Minazuki yelling and apparently chasing her.

"Did she ever get caught?"

"No, she didn't. However, even if she was, nobody ever pressed charges against her, so she really never did anything illegal- Except for disturbing the peace. The police usually just came to admire her." He admitted, "but the person in charge, Todaji Miyako, wouldn't give up until she was caught."

"If she didn't do anything illegal, then why did she chase her?"

Hijiri-sensei smiled, "Now that is an age-old question, but the only person who knows that is Miyako herself. Jeanne dissapeared as mysteriously as she came, however, so she never was caught or seen again."

"What about Sinbad? Was he ever caught?"

Hijiri-sensei chuckled as if he had his own inside joke, "No. He was pretty much Jeanne's rival and when she left, so did he. But he was caught once, then he escaped minutes after."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"To form an opinion in your opinion-lacking mind!" He snapped, "I'm sorry. But what I want you to do is research one of the art theives that we talked about, write about what they did and how they did it, what you think their motives were, and then write about how they should be punished, if at all. It is due in 3 days. Typed, double spaced, make a pretty cover."

Everybody was looking at me now, "Hey, you should interview Miyako-san!" Rina suggested, "It wouuld help us all!"

I sighed. Why must I do more work? But, if it were to help people out... "Fine." I sighed.


End file.
